Him and Her: Two Shot
by nothingbuttrouble202
Summary: He was the school trouble maker, mister "too cool for school" and she was his best friend. He wanted her and she knew he was nothing but trouble. She also had a secret. What happens when he finds out? Will they stay friends? Will they be more? Find out!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I just wanted to apologize for the weird last names, and name of the high school in this two shot, I had written this with different names and decided I wanted to put it on here and I didn't feel like changing the last names, and as for the hugh school name, well, I couldn't think of anything so I just used that haha. I would really appreciate some feedback. Rewiew! :)**

_Him and Her: Part One_

In every high school there is always that one guy who thinks he's better than all the rest. He's "too cool for school". All the girls want him, and all the guys want to be him. At Rock View High School that guy would be Joe Miller. Then there's me, Demi Smith, or Demi for short, his best friend, who is a girl and possibly the only girl in school immune to his...charm. Having a best friend who is a girl that he's not sleeping with is probably the most normal thing about Joe.

I've known Joe since Kindergarten. He's been the way he is since then. The reason we're friends is because I'm the only one who doesn't put up with his crap, and for some reason he likes that about me. When we got into high school, the second I walked through the doors, Joe decided he wanted me, as more than a friend. I haven't let this ruin our friendship of course. Besides, I know he doesn't really want me; he wants to get into my pants.

Now here we are, senior year and he still hasn't given up, which surprised me, but not enough to change my mind about him. "Hey hot stuff." He greeted me slapping my butt.

"Joe, what have I told you about slapping my ass?" I turned to him annoyed.

"That you love it." I slapped him across the face. "Ow!" He shouted holding his cheek. "You deserved that!"

"You know what, it was worth it." I rolled my eyes, slammed my locker shut, and then walked away. "Come on, I'm sorry." He said holding me by the arm. I started at him. "Please don't be mad at me." He begged. "You're a real asshole you know that?"

"Yes, but you love me anyways."

"Yeah, yeah." I said smiling. He smiled and wrapped his arms around my waist lifting me up. "So what are we doing after school?" He asked putting me down. "I am doing homework."

"Homework? On a Friday night?"

"I get it done early so that I don't have to worry about it later."

"Come out with me tonight."

"Sorry, we can hang out another night."

"You're choosing homework over your best friend?"

"No, I just have plans already and it' rude to cancel."

"Wait, you're doing homework with someone? Who?"

"A friend who actually gives a shit about school." He rolled his eyes and walked away. I sighed, knowing he was angry. I also knew I should have gone after him, but there was no point. I would have just ended up caving in and hang out with him, like I always do.

Usually Joe and I walk home together, but I figured he was still upset so I went on without him. It wasn't long after I started walking that I heard his voice calling after me. "Hey, Demi, wait up." I stopped but didn't turn around. "How come you didn't wait for me?" He asked reaching me. "I figured you were still mad at me."

"I wasn't really mad, I just hated that you were right."

"About what?"

"Not giving a shit about school, and being a failure." "I didn't say you were a failure."

"But it's true."

"No it's not, you just don't apply yourself so you can maintain your rep."

"True."

"So, we're good?"

He smirked. "We're good." Then slapped my butt and ran down the street, with me chasing close behind him. When I finally caught him, I pushed him to the ground, only to have him take me down with him. "You are such a dick!" I yelled hitting his chest. "And you are fun to mess with." He said laughing. I rolled my eyes and started to get up, to have him pull me back to him. "Let me go asshole."

"You have such a potty mouth!"

"Who do you think I learned it from?"

"Touché." "Can you please let me go now? I have to get home."

"To do homework with this mysterious person?"

"Yes." I stated.

"I'll let you go on one condition."

"Oh goodness, I'm going to be stuck here forever."

"You don't even know what it is."

"It's never good when it comes to you."

"I'm offended!"

"Just tell me already!" He stared me in the eyes and smirked. "Kiss me."

"No."

"Okay, then get comfortable."

"That's not fair Joe!"

I told you the condition."

I sighed and kissed his cheek. "There."

"That wasn't a kiss."

"You never said where, and you now have to let me go."

"Nope."

"I didn't want to have to do this, but you've left me no choice." He stared at me worried. I brought my hand down to his manhood and punched it. He immediately let me go and curled into a ball. "I'm sorry Joe."

"You are a bitch!"

"You should have let me go." He stayed on the ground for another five minutes before he was able to get up. Once he was, I wrapped my arms around his neck and hugged him, knowing he would most likely trap me again. "I'm sorry." I said into his neck. "I know."

"You're not going to let me go again are you?"

"Nope." He said smirking. "Same condition?"

"Yep, only on the lips."

"You make it really hard to be your friend."

"It wouldn't be so hard if you would just go out with me already."

"We both know you don't date. You have sex, and once you got that you'd be done with me." I said pulling away from him; he didn't fight it, knowing it was best. "You're my best friend. I wouldn't do that to you." He tried to reassure me. "I have to get home." I said walking away.

I hated talking about that with him. It put a damper on things. When I got home, my "friend" was already in my room waiting for me. "Hey cutie." He said greeting me before planting a sweet kiss on my lips. I blushed. "Hey Sterling." So, I may have forgotten to mention I have a boyfriend. His name is Sterling, obviously, and we've been together a year and a half. Joe has no idea...

"Have you told Joe about us yet?" Sterling asked pulling me onto his lap. "No." I sighed. Sterling is one of Joe's friends, and knows how he feels about me, but neither of us has been able to tell him. It wasn't like we were doing this in secret, we were pretty open about it, and we just never made it official to him. "We need to tell him already."

"Why don't you tell him?"

"He can hit me, he can't hit you. Besides, he has a soft stop for you."

"Ugh."

"It'll be okay."

"I hope so." I said resting my head on his shoulder.

The next day Joe called and asked to hang out, I decided I was going to tell him. I got to his house and he greeted me with a hug. "There's something I need to tell you."

"What is it?"

"Well, you know how Sterling and I hang out a lot and stuff at school?"

"Yeah?"

"We're dating, and we have been for over a year."

His face dropped. "Oh."

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you sooner. We just didn't know how to."

"Yeah, whatever."

"Don't be mad, please."

"Why would I be mad that my best friend and friend have been dating behind my back for over a year when they both knew how I felt!"

"Maybe I should just go." He grabbed my arm. "No, you don't get to walk away like that!"

"What do you want me to say? Huh!"

"Tell me why! Why him?"

"Because I love him! And he's nothing like you!" I regretted those words right after I said them. Joe slammed the door in my face and tears rolled down my cheeks. "Joe, please! I'm sorry! I didn't mean that!" I yelled banging it on the door.

After ten minutes I gave up and left. I really screwed up. I went to Sterling's house, not wanting to go home and needing someone to talk to. When he answered the door he had a huge grin on his face, but it quickly faded when he saw the tears rolling down my cheeks, and my puffy eyes. I didn't even have to explain what had happened; he knew I told Joe. "It's going to be okay Dem."

"He hates me. I don't think he's going to forgive me this time."

"Hey, look at me." He said lifting my chin so I would look at him. "You're his best friend, the one true person he truly cares about. He won't stay mad forever."

"I know him Sterling, he's really upset. I'm scared for what he might do. He gets stupid when he's mad." Sterling kissed my head and just held me.


	2. Chapter 2

_Him and Her: Part Two_

It's now been two weeks since Joe and I have spoken. I was so worried about him. He hasn't been sober since the last time I saw him. Sterling wasn't as worried about him as I was, but that's because he didn't get him like I did. I also constantly saw Joe kissing a new girl every five minutes and hearing new stories from the girls he used. This was killing me; I needed to talk to him. I needed my best friend back.

I walked up to Joe when he was alone. "Hi." I said nervously. He pulled down his sunglasses, revealing his blood shot eyes, it looked like he hadn't slept in days, and looked at me then pulled them back up and leaned back against the lockers. "What do you want?"

"My best friend back. I'm worried about you. I miss you."

"You don't need me anymore, you have Sterling." He said bitterly.

"He's just a guy, he isn't you."

"Yeah, you made that loud and clear."

"I'm sorry about what I said. I honestly didn't mean it. I was just upset and regretted it the second it escaped my lips." He stared at me for a moment then wrapped his arms around my waist and pulled me to him. "I missed you too Demi."

"I'm so sorry for everything. I know I'm a horrible best friend."

"You think you're the horrible best friend? Seriously? Have you not met me? Hi, I'm Joe. I always put myself first, do thinks to piss you off, and I'm an asshole. It's nice to meet you." I giggled. "You're so much more than that Joe. You may not see it, but I do."

"I think you're the only one who understands me."

"I'm always going to be here for you, no matter what. Remember that."

"Dido babe." I giggled again and took his hand leading him to the cafeteria where Sterling was waiting for us. "Smiles and hand holding. Does this mean you two are finally friends again?" Sterling asked laughing as I sat down next to him. "Yes." I said grinning. "Good." He said smiling and wrapping his arm around my shoulders. To be honest, it was a bit awkward having Sterling put his arm around me now that Joe knew. I quickly shook off the feeling and tried to act normal for the rest of lunch. I could tell Joe was uncomfortable. I knew this was going to take some getting used to.

"Are you okay?" Joe asked me as we walked home. "You seem distracted at lunch."

"Oh, yeah, I'm fine. It was just a little weird now that you officially know about Sterling and I."

"Yeah, it was weird."

"I could tell you were uncomfortable too. I'm sorry about that. I'll tell Sterling to cool it okay?"

"Don't worry about it. You guys are a couple. You shouldn't have to hide that to protect my feelings. I am a big boy." I stuck my tongue out at him and he stuck his out right back. We're mature, I know.

"Can you hang out today? Or are you busy with lover boy?" Sterling asked after a few moments of silence. I smiled widely. "As a matter of fact, I am free today."

"Yay!" Joe squealed like a five year old. I laughed and rolled my eyes. "You act like such a little kid sometimes."

"I do not!" He pouted and crossed his arms. I laughed harder and linked our arms. "I do not know what I would do without you kid." I said messing up his hair. "Hey! Careful of the hair! The chicks dig it." I gave him a funny look and he made a face at me causing me to laugh.

We finally made it to Joe's and ended up just sitting on his couch watching TV. I was resting my head in Joe's lap, and he was stroking my hair. I love it when Joe is this way, and not his badass, jerk face self. I looked up at him and his eyes were glued to the TV. He must have felt me staring at him, because after a few seconds he looked down and stared back at me. "Hi." I said smiling. "Hey there hot stuff."

"How's it going?"

"It's going amazingly! I have the most amazing girl I have ever met with me. How about you?"

"I'm doing horribly. For some odd reason I'm in this total asshole's lap and we're hanging out." I said jokingly. "Ouch, I'm hurt! I just gave you a wonderful compliment and you burn me! How rude." He said fake pouting. I laughed and raised my hand to his cheek and left it there. "It's all out of love."

"Uh huh, sure." I smiled at him and just stared into his eyes. It was moments like these that I wanted to be with Joe, but then I remind myself of who he is when it comes to girls and I broke away from our stare and got out of his lap and looked back at the TV. "What's wrong?" He asked pulling me into his lap. "Nothing." I said not looking at him. "Demi, I know when you're lying. Now, tell me what's wrong." There was no point in lying to him, so I just stayed silent. He lifted my chin making me look at him. I started deeply into his chocolate brown eyes and started to melt. It didn't help that he was staring right back at me. "Demi? Talk to me." He requested after a few minutes. "I need to go." I had finally found the strength to break away from his intense gaze. I stood up and made my way to the door. Joe grabbed me before I could get very far. "What has gotten into you? You were fine a couple minutes ago."

"Nothing is wrong. I just need to go." I said struggling in his arms, trying to get out, but it made him only hold on tighter. "Demi, please."

"Joe, let go."

"No, not until you tell me what the heck is going on."

"I'm a girl. I have mood swings."

"One minute we're really connecting and then you're trying to run off."

"I'm sorry." I said getting trapped in his stare again. Have I mentioned I hate when he shows his sweet side? Joe pulled me closer to him and I could now feel his breath on my skin. "Joe-" He lightly pressed his lips to mine. I pulled away after only seconds knowing it wasn't fair to Sterling. "I can't do this. I'm in a relationship with someone else, and this wouldn't work." I said pulling away and walking out the door. I was surprised to be hit by the drops of water falling from the sky. I looked up and closed my eyes as the water hit my skin. I felt Joe's fingers intertwine with mine and I turned and faced him. "I'm not letting you go that easily."

"Joe, this can't happen. It's wrong. I love Sterling."

"You know he's not right for you."

"Oh, and you are?" He stayed silent. "I love you Joe, but Sterling is who I belong with." And with that I walked away.

I decided not to tell Sterling about the kiss. I knew he would be upset, but being the amazing guy he is, he might tell me to be with him, and I just can't do that. I went to my locker and when I opened it I found a note in my locker, it was from Joe. He wrote that we needed to talk and that he wanted me to meet him in the janitors' closet. Don't ask me why he asked to meet there, it's a long story, but I will say it isn't just a random place.

"You came." Joe said when I opened the door. "Yeah, why wouldn't I?" I asked closing the door behind me. "I just thought you wouldn't want to see me after what happened."

"Let's just forget about that, okay?"

"I can't." I looked at him confused. "Demi, I know I'm not the greatest guy in the world, and that I have a bad reputation with girls but you should know by now that I don't think of you as just any girl. You are so much more than that. You're smart, beautiful, strong minded, stubborn, sometimes violent, honest, and the only one who understands me, and brings out the good in me." He grabbed my hands and held them to his chest. "I know I don't deserve you, but if you gave me the chance, I could be the kind of guy you want me to be." I felt tears starting to weld on my eyes. "Joe-"

"Wait, let me finish." He said interrupting me. "I know you are with Sterling, but I also know that if you wanted to be with me he would understand."

"What if we don't work out as boyfriend and girlfriend? What if our entire relationship blows up in our faces and we can't be friends again? You are my best friend in the entire world and I just don't want to risk that."

"Life is all about taking risks. You can't always play it safe. We've been through a lot together, I'm sure we can get through anything."

"Can I think about it?"

"Yes, take all the time you need." I kissed his cheek then opened the door and left the janitors' closet. It was hard to know if Joe was true or not. Then, there was the Sterling situation. I knew I loved him and that he would be a good choice for me. He and I could have a great future together, but I knew if I chose him that would be playing it safe and easy.

Three weeks went by and I still hadn't come up with a decision. I told Sterling what I had been thinking and he decided that it would be best if we weren't together anymore. I wasn't too shocked by this. I shouldn't have to think about being with someone I am supposed to love. I was sad when he broke it off but knew it was for the best. I know you're probably wondering how I haven't come up with a decision yet. Well, let me tell you, even though Sterling is out of the picture I still wasn't sure if I wanted to risk things with Joe, and I still needed to time get over Sterling, because even though I had my doubts, we still were in a relationship for over and year and I did care deeply about him. Joe was really good about not pressuring me when he found out and was a good friend to me.

After another month of just being friends, Joe had really proved to be the sweet Joe I got to be with outside of school. He was no longer known as the schools "badass". You probably think that I forced him to give it all up and that I changed him but I didn't. He was already this guy he just hid it thinking that people would like him better if he was that way. This change has been really good for him, his grades have improved, and now people aren't afraid of him.

"Hey hot stuff." I said smacking Joe's butt while he was at his locker. He turned around and gave me a funny, but amused look. "Hey, whoa, whoa, hey. That's my line!" I laughed and wrapped my arms around his neck, pulling him into a tight hug. "What has you in such a good mood?" He asked laughing. I smiled. "I'm just so proud of you. You've made such a huge improvement in your school work."

"I have you to thank for that. You've been a great tutor." He wrapped his arms around my waist and lifted me up, spinning me around. Once he put me down he rested is forehead against mine. We stared at each other for a minute, then I leaned in and pressed my lips against his, wrapping my arms around his neck. He quickly kissed back and pulled me as close to his body as he could. In case you couldn't tell, I made my choice. And I chose love.

THE END

**Reveiw please! :)**


End file.
